Preacipua
'''Preacipua '''is a Holder-Type Ring Magic that is based around the element of light. Description Preacipua is type of Ring Magic which allows its users to produce the element of light from their body. Preacipua has mainly been seen used to boost the users' melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from their unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. Light can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area and of shaping it into various forms. Known Users Lena Heartfilia Trivia *Preacipua is the brightest star in the Leo Minor constellation. *It was origionally going to be named Denebola after the second brightest star in the constallation Leo. *At one point early on, when Lena's father was going to be introduced as either Natsu or Loke, one concept for Preacipua wasn't any form of Ring Magic but rather as Light Dragon Slayer Magic. This was then scraped when the pairing for the fiction was decided on. Spells *Preacipua Spark - Lena's version of Loke's Lion Brilliance, this spell acts in the same way as it's parent spell and it's her second strongest...though for awhile it's her strongest....spell. It uses Preacipua to give the user power and covers the user body in a vast amount of light that reaches a wide radius. Though most often used to blind people for a length of time, it can be used as an attack as well if enough force is applied. -Slash - Lena's version of Loke's Regulus Punch and her signature move. This spell is different in form then it's parent spell though it is executed in the same manner. The user's fist is covered in light shaped as a claw, that is then used to claw at the opponent. -Vortex - The user's magic circle appears under the intended target, before they are surrounded by a strong large vortex of light causing physical damage to those inside it. -Orb - most likely Lena's most versatile spell she knows, the girl places the heels of her hands together to form like an open clam shell. her magic circle appears in front of her hands, before it condenses itself into a rotating orb of light between her palms. this orb is then launched at Lena's opponent growing as it nears the target before finally engulfing the target. the light orb can then be exploded outwards for offensive use or kept to simply retrain the enemy depending on Lena's will. -Whip - A spell that showcases Lena as, not only Loke's daughter, but Lucy's as well. In place of a physical whip, the user's hand is encircled in an orb of light which they can then form a whip-like chord of light from to be used as a normal whip would. For facing more then one opponent, other light chords can branch off from the main. - Rain - Arguably Lena's strongest spell and her version of Loke's Regulus Impact. Lena must use the incantation "Oh guiding lights of the north, lend me your strength to drive away the darkness! Show them the true power of the stars! Preacipua Rain!" The Northern Lights appears in the sky as Lena holds up a fist covered in light. Shards of light then rain down from the sky hitting the enemy, which Lena is able to manipulate at will to change directions with hand movements. -Burst - Lena's version of Loke's Regulus Blast, this spell acts in much the same way to produce a powerful blast of light through the user's magic circle. The only difference from it's parent spell being only one hand is needed in place of both. -Flashing Claw - similar to Preacipua Slash and Lena's version of Loke's Regulus Gatling, Lena repeatedly punches at her opponant(s) sending them flying from the impact while releasing brilliant beams of light. Category:Magic Category:Raptorgirl49